Twin Seeds
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: This here is a part from "The Ideyan Nightmaren." its my version of the level in NiGHTS into Dreams when Elliot and Claris fly to rescue NiGHTS.


This little story I just thought up right now is one of the "growing wings" chapters of The Ideyan Nightmaren. Enjoy.

When both Elliot and Claris went down to the dark sea, both holding hands, they soon found themselves back home in Twin Seeds. The city was beautiful at night with the bright lights of the skyscrapers on. And what's more important was that NiGHTS, the renegade nightmaren was inside an Ideya Palace right in the spire of the Twin Seeds Tower.

"It looks like were back home, Elliot," Claris said. "But for some strange reason I don't feel like we're out of the Night Dimension."

Elliot was having the feeling as well, "You're right Claris; we are still in the dream world. And look there's NiGHTS."

What the teens were standing on was a clear cloud. Near them was the tower and NiGHTS was waving his hands to get their attention.

"Elliot! Claris! Over here! I need your help!" the nightmaren yelled. "Please use all five of your Ideya to set me free."

"Hang on NiGHTS we're coming- AHHHHH!" Elliot and Claris went toward the tower but something pushed them back. They landed on another building far from the tower, and even worse, their Ideya was gone.

"What was that?" asked Elliot. "It almost looks like the tower has some sort of shield around it."

"And I think I saw an image of Wizeman," replied Claris. They approached the edge of the building. "Okay what do we do now?"

"Guys!" they heard NiGHTS calling from a distance. "Just jump off the building."

Elliot and Claris looked at each other. "Are you crazy?" said Claris.

"We'll kill ourselves if we jump," Elliot said.

NiGHTS yelled again, "Trust me, you won't kill yourselves."

"Claris shall we?" Elliot asked his girlfriend holding out his hand. "Since NiGHTS was there for us, we should be there for him."

"Elliot, okay. I'll do it for NiGHTS…" she said.

Claris then faced her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss right on his lips. "…And for you Elliot."

Elliot blushed, "Okay we'll go on three, ready?"

Claris puts her hand on his, "One."

"Two," Elliot said.

"Three," they both jumped of the building. They were falling at a high speed and right when they were about to hit the ground, a powerful red light was glowing and-

WHIIISHHT

Elliot and Claris dashed all the upward and were now flying. The strength of the Red Ideya gave them this power. And with the bravery and courage of the teens, they can now fly and rescue their friend.

"Elliot, we're flying," Claris gracefully said. "We're just like NiGHTS now."

"Yeah, I can get used to this. Come on let's go." Elliot started flying toward the path.

"Elliot, I think I see the White Ideya somewhere. It's in that container," Claris found the White Ideya Capture. "How do I break this container though?"

Again NiGHTS was shouting, "Gather 20 blue chips and fly right into the Ideya Capture!"

"Thanks!" Claris then went through two green dash balls and picked up a score seed, three blue chips, and six star chips.

She passed the White Ideya Capture because she doesn't have the right amount of chips. She then went though six orange rings to gain some dash power. After that there were 8 star chips and 7 blue chips that Claris grabbed them all while still having the score seed.

"Hey this fun," she cried with joy as the total of her blue chips were now 10. She then went through a yellow half ring, a ring that is at an angle of 90° and seven more orange ones. Claris then dashed though two more dash balls with three star chips on the top and bottom and then 8 half rings were there along with six blue chips.

"Those right angles are facing up and down with the vertex pointing straight," Elliot stated. He is pretty smart. The next half ring had two blue chips in the holes, and the same goes for the next half ring but only with star chips.

"Elliot, I need 2 more chips," Claris cried.

"Use that red balloon to get to the next half ring," he replied.

Claris did so and was back at where she started only this time she broke the Ideya Capture. Now there were two Ideya orbiting around the teens.

"Okay my turn, I found the Green Ideya Capture over there," said Elliot as he started dashing.

The next batch of dash rings had the vertices pointing at each other; on the top right, top left, bottom left, and bottom right. Elliot got through them and the next batch was like a circle; with 8 half rings attached to one another.

"Elliot, you missed the Ideya Capture," Claris said.

"I know, Claris. I need 20 blue chips remember?" he answered. Elliot activated two switches. He then dashed his way through three dash balls, and gathered four chips through four rings.

"Look at the star chips," Elliot exclaimed. "Those switches must have made them appear." Through one spike ring, a chip box, and another spike ring, Elliot found even more switches.

He then grabbed another score seed, and encircled eight blue chips and eight star chips, making sure he doesn't hit the dash ball. He then dashed through a cloud and went through a lot of rings; each one getting a little smaller. At the end of the trail, he hits the Green Ideya Capture and releases the Green Ideya for both he and Claris.

"Two down, two to go," Claris said. "The next Ideya is Yellow."

"Hang on NiGHTS we're coming," Elliot gave Claris the right of way and allows her to proceed on to the next mare.

When Claris was dashing, numerous amounts of star chips appeared. She then got another score seed, went up the bottom then top part of the half ring, and then got through three more orange rings to get two star chips, three blue chips, and another two star chips. After that when she passed seven more rings, Claris got though another half ring and whoosh! She got six star chips wiliest going through three dash balls.

"Well look what I've found," she said sarcastically. "More half rings and no blue chips just star chips." She got trough another half ring and then she found more blue chips with the half rings on the side and going down like a spring.

"Claris, after you get past the first seven rings make sure you go through the dash ball," Elliot yelled in the distance.

"Why?" she replied.

"There are blue chips next to the balloons, and you need to dash them in order to get the chips."

Claris did what Elliot told and sure enough there were chips right where the balloons were. Then same thing happened again. Then she got three more chips; one through a spike ring in the middle and regular rings in the front and back.

"Claris whatever you do, don't go back just keep going in the same direction you are flying in," said Elliot. Claris did so and she broke the Yellow Ideya Capture.

"Okay," Claris said. "Only one more, you can do it Elliot!"

The boy nodded and went on, knowing that he is now right near the Twin Seeds Tower, with four Ideya orbiting him. There were a lot of balloons near the tower, but Elliot dashed trough them to make sure he doesn't lose his path. He then went through a green dash ball with another two for Claris.

"Claris, look at all the chips!" Elliot exclaimed because there were 12 chips in downward-like path. He then dashed through a ring, a spike ring, another regular one, another spike one, and the last regular orange ring, garnering five chips. Elliot then went through a half ring and used the dash ball to pop 6 balloons.

At the top of the tower it was cloudy but that didn't stop Elliot. He then dashed around it and popped all of the balloons, releasing numerous chips. He found another half ring, down three orange rings with three chips and broke the last Ideya Capture.

"What took you guys so long?" asked a certain voice that was familiar to the teens.

"Sorry NiGHTS," they said. "Now we just need to break this force field."

Elliot flew over and touched it. It was flashing a little bit. Claris then tried, "It won't budge."

"Wait let's do it at the same time Claris, I think it will break," Elliot said as he and Claris touched the shield. After a few budges, the shield was changing colors and finally it was gone.

"Nice to see you guys again," NiGHTS said to his dreamers. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem NiGHTS," Elliot and Claris smiled.

~The End~


End file.
